watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Reina
, usually pronounced "Rena," is one of Yoshida's two consistent friends notable for her hair and hats perpetually obscuring her eyes in shadow. Her name is first revealed in Chapter 130 with the kanji in Chapter 142. Overview Reina begins as one of Yoshida's two unnamed friends along with Anna Haruna. Tomoko and others view her as a "delinquent" like Yoshida and Anna. She initially appears dismissive of Yoshida over her devotion to, for copyright and trademark purposes, Not Tōkyō Disney, and the two have had violent conflicts initiated by Yoshida. However, the two remain friends, and Reina does go out of her way to make up with Yoshida with comic results. She readily accepts Tomoko as a friend of Yoshida and even interacts with Tomoko's other friends. Nothing is otherwise currently known about her: her family, if she has or has had a boyfriend, or how she became friends with Yoshida and Anna. Thus far, she has not been seen in a flashback to prior to high school as Yoshida has been shown. Personality Reina initially appears as the stereotype "delinquent" Tomoko imagines her to be. She initially seems dismissive of Yoshida, particularly her love of childish things. Subsequent chapters reveal that Reina apologizes to her. Despite Tomoko's characterization of her, Reina does not denigrate others such as Tomoko or Futaki. Instead, she invites them to play a video version of majong in Chapter 147. In that chapter she claims that she will attend a vocational school after high school. She acts friendly to Tomoko when she meets her on a train and later insists that Mako and Yuri share a plate of food during the celebration of Yoshida and Tomoko finishing their suspension. Appearance She has long presumably dyed-blond hair which perpetually casts a shadow over her eyes, though the Volume 16 cover depicts her hair dyed with a greenish tone. She appears to stand about the same height if not slightly taller than Yoshida which makes her taller than Anna and Tomoko. ''Anime'' *None ''Manga'' *Volume 9: Chapters 79 *Volume 10: Chapter 95 *Volume 11: Chapter 106 *Volume 12: Chapters 122, 127 *Volume 13: Chapter 130, Omake *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 136, 142 *Volume 15: Chapter 147 *Volume 16: Chapters 155, 156, 157, 158 *TBA: Chapters 160, 161, 164, 173 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Masaki Yoshida She does not understand Yoshida's love of childish and cute things which occasionally elicits the latter's wrath. In Chapter 125, when Yoshida insists on attending a performance of the Country Bear Band designed for children, Reina insults it which finally provokes Yoshida to punch her. Later in Chapter 130, she apologizes to Yoshida by presenting her with a plush toy rabbit Yoshida pined for. Still later as depicted in the Volume 13 Omake, when she excuses herself to find a bathroom, she sees a costumed panda. She tries to convince the worker to come with her to presumably surprise Yoshida; however, Yoshida sees her poking the figure and, misinterpreting this, runs up to punch her again. While obviously played for comedy, both instances reveal that Reina does care about Yoshida even after Yoshida punched her. Yoshida is able to borrow her motorbike to take Tomoko home with the promise that she will pay her back by treating her to a meal. Since Chapter 130 Reina has not denigrated Yoshida's love of childish things. She does not question Yoshida's friendship with Tomooko and others. She joins in the celebration for Yoshida and Tomoko completing their suspensions. When Anna appreciates that Yoshida has more friends, Reina does not quite understand; however, she happily interacts with them. Anna Haruna Anna mainly serves as a mediator between Reina and Yoshida during the trip to Not-Disney for Copyright Purposes. Beyond that, the two serve as Yoshida's friends. Anna does reveal in Chapter 160 that she feels it is "good" that Yoshida has more friends which Reina does not quite understand. Tomoko Kuroki Reina first really meets Tomoko when Tomoko skips studying during midterms to visit the arcade when Anna recognizes her and calls her over. She allows Yoshida to borrow her motorbike to drive Tomoko home. The next day, when she sees Tomoko on the train, she greets her and asks her about a rumor she heard from Anna that it was Tomoko who dinned at Yoshida's Altar of Venus rather than the "Cunnilingus Dog." Shiki Futaki Reina is friendly to Futaki when Anna notices that she is sitting alone in the arcade and calls her over. Reina invites her to play majong and later consoles her for losing badly against Anna. Mako Tanaka & Yuri Tamura Reina first really meets them during the celebration for the end of Yoshida and Tomoko's suspensions. Both sit at her table, and she politely insists they try some of the dishes ordered. This is significant in that Reina appears happy to associate with those who are friends of Yoshida that she does not otherwise know. She specifically asks Mako to confirm her name. Trivia *'"A Girl has a Name!":' Based on the furigana, Anna and Yoshida pronounce her name "Reina" in Chapter 147 and Chapter 155 respectfully. Given that the first kanji (麗) has the on-yomi reading of "rei (レイ)," this suggests that "Reina" is her actual first name with "Rena" being a nickname. However, Yoshida will later pronounce the kanji to Tomoko as "Rena." Gallery Reina_c155.png|How Yoshida sometimes pronounces her name: "Reina" Rena c156.png|'"Girl with No Eyes"' Even without her hat, Rena's eyes remain in perpetual shadow. Rena Yoshida Reconcile C130.png Rena Pulls Rabbit c130.png|'Shown:' How not to present a peace offering to Yoshida Reina Color V16 Cover.png|'Green?' as depicted in color on the Volume 16 cover. Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Female